


Mordant - Home Repair

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1269]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony, Gibbs, and Abby are all working on a home for habitat for humanity.





	Mordant - Home Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/21/2002 for the word [mordant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/21/mordant).
> 
> mordant[mawr-dnt]  
> adjective  
> sharply caustic or sarcastic, as wit or a speaker; biting.  
> burning; corrosive.  
> noun  
> a substance used in dyeing to fix the coloring matter, especially a metallic compound, as an oxide or hydroxide, that combines with the organic dye and forms an insoluble colored compound or lake in the fiber.  
> an adhesive substance for binding gold or silver leaf to a surface.  
> an acid or other corrosive substance used in etching to eat out the lines, areas, etc.  
> verb (used with object)  
> to impregnate or treat with a mordant.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #609 Level.

“Do you have any mordant?”

“What?” Gibbs asked in confusion as he used his level to make sure that the cabinets were lined up properly.

“You know that special adhesive stuff you need for gold or silver leaf?”

“No.” Gibbs grunted.

Abby pouted.

“What do you need that stuff for anyway, Abbs?” Tony interrupted.

“I just wanted to make this kitchen prettier by putting some gold leaf along the edges.”

“You know that won’t last, Abbs. Better not to do it at all.”

“But Gibbs, we can’t just give them a boring kitchen.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll consider functional a win.” Tony pointed out.

Abby huffed and crossed her arms. She knew they were right, but she didn’t like it. She wanted it to be amazing for the new owners. Oh well. She’d just figure out something else that they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 5 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 5 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
